Systems requirements for high power RF, Microwave and Millimeter Power Amplifiers have forced PA designers to use larger power transistor devices (in terms of total gate width or emitter area) to obtain the specified power levels. As device sizing becomes larger and larger, fabrication yields drop, device terminal impedances become very low, and transmit bandwidths become limited with realizable matching circuits.